When Pikachu loves...
by Princess May
Summary: Pikschu verliebt sich in eine komische Persönlichkeit...


When Pikachu loves... (Crossover Pokemon-Digimon)  
  
Es war ein sonniger Tag gewesen, als Ash Ketchum, ein junger Pokemontrainer aus Alabastia, seinem Pokemon Pikachu einen Tag Freigang gewährt hat. Die Sonne schien strahlend vom Himmel, die Vögel zwitscherten und am Himmel stand kein einziges Wölkchen. „Aber bleib in der Nähe", rief der schwarzhaarige Junge, der einmal Pokemonmeister werden wollte, seinem gelben Freund noch hinterher, bevor die kleine Elektromaus im Gebüsch verschwand. Nach einigen tapsigen Schritten, erreichte Ashs kleiner Freund ein großes Feld, welches über und über mit Blumen, Sträuchern und Gras bedeckt war. Erfreut darüber rannte er auf das Feld und wälzte sich in der bunten Blütenpracht und landete schließlich auf den Rücken, um dann sofort einzuschlafen. Er träumte von Kämpfen, riesigen Schalen mit Crackern und einer kleinen Freundin, bis plötzlich...  
  
...ein durchdringender Schrei die Vögel aufschrecken ließ. „Hilfe, Hilfe!", ertönte es von irgendwoher, dass Pikachu mit einem Schlag wach war. „Hilfe, warum hilft mir denn keiner?", schrie wieder jemand. Sofort lief das kleine Elektropokemon los, in die Richtung woher der Schrei kam. Er lief kreuz und quer durch den nahegelegenen Wald. Viele Sträucher und Äste streiften ihn, jedoch er rannte einfach weiter, bis er zu einer Lichtung kam, die in der Mitte des Waldes lag. Pikachu blieb auf einem Fleck sitzen, horchte kurz und pirschte sich durch Büsche, die an der Lichtung angrenzten, an. Dort erblickte das kleine Wesen ein erschreckendes Bild. Ein Tauros, schnaubend und voller Wut, wollte gerade Anlauf auf ein verletztes Biyomon nehmen. Jedoch das konnte er nicht zu lassen. Entschlossen trat er aus den Büschen und...  
  
...mit einem Kampfschrei stürmte er auf Tauros zu. „Hey, was soll das?", fragte Biyomon verwirrt, als sich das will gewordene Stierpokemon sich von dem kleinen rosa Farbenden Vogel abwandte und mit trampelnden Hufen sich bereit machte das kleine gelbe Pokemon anzugreifen. „Bist du verrückt?", rief Biyomon ihm noch zu, „ der ist lebensgefährlich. Haue lieber ab." Jedoch Pikachu dachte gar nicht daran. Mit einem wütenden „Pika" rannte es los, direkt auf Tauros zu. „Nein...", schluchzte Biyomon und hielt sich mit ihren Flügel die Augen zu, bis sie...  
  
... einen Schrei vernahm und die Augen wieder öffnete. Tauros lag auf den Boden, völlig erschöpft. Daneben stand Pikachu und lächelte sie freundlich an. Biyomon wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Zum ersten Mal, in ihrem Leben, war sie sprachlos. „Da...danke", brachte sie nur hervor, während die Elektromaus sie weiterhin ansah. Pikachu wurde irgendwie komisch zu Mute, als er in die Augen des jetzt auf einmal losplappernden Wesens sah. Irgendwie warm, wohlig. Jedoch seine Ohren waren kalt, jedenfalls hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie kalt waren. Schweißperlen standen auf der Stirn. Dieser Angriff hatte ihn etwas geschwächt, jedoch ließ er sich nichts anmerken. „Wie kann ich dir jemals danken?", fragte Biyomon erleichtert und flatterte auf und ab. „Pika, Pika", rief er und hob sein „Ärmchen". „was wünscht du dir?", schrie Biyomon vor Lachen und konnte sich nicht mehr in der Luft halten. „Einen ganzen Tag mit mir zu verbringen?"...  
  
Sie schüttelte sich vor Lachen, während Pikachu sie verwirrt anschaute. Ja, Biyomon gefiel ihm, das war sicher. Keine Zweifel. Die Augen, das Profil, ihr Lachen...einfach alles. Während sich Biyomon wieder fing malte er in seinen Gedanken sich schöne Dinge mit ihr aus. Eis essen gehen, über Wiesen und Felder laufen und noch vieles mehr. „Endschuldige", japste sie, „aber so etwas hat mich noch nie jemand gefragt." Die Elektromaus schaute sie fragend an. Als sich ihre Blicke begegneten, wurde Pikachu rötlich im Gesicht. „Aber klar.", meinte sie nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens, „wenn du möchtest, gleich morgen früh.", Innerlich freute sich Pikachu. Jedoch hörten beide auf einmal ein Rufen. Biyomon wusste sofort wer es war. Es war...  
  
...Gabumon. „Biyomon, Biyomon. Wo bist?", rief das Digimon aus der Ferne. „Hier!", schrie Biyomon erfreut zurück und rannte zu ihrem Freund, wie es Pikachu dachte. Pikachu wurde auf einmal traurig. Gabumon, wie sie gerufen hatte, war bestimmt ihr richtiger Freund. Einen, den sie bestimmt alles anvertraute und die miteinander alles teilten. Ihre große Liebe. „Pika", ein trauriges Pika kam aus seinem Mund und er wanderte weiter. Die Sonne ging bald unter. Er wollte dieses Naturschauspiel beobachten, jedoch irgendwie in der Nähe von Biyomon bleiben. Schließlich rannte er zurück, um zu sehen wie Biyomon erfreut in die Arme eines Fremden sprang. Ihm blieb vor Schreck der Mund offen stehen, dicke Tränen kullerten aus seinen Augen. Als Biyomon ihn sah rannte er davon. „Warte doch...", rief sie noch, jedoch war er schon hinter der nächsten Tanne verschwunden.  
  
Er lief und lief. Durch den Wald. Irgendwas streifte sein Gesicht, jedoch er ignorierte es. „Pika, Pika", kam es hechelnd aus seinem Mund. „Pikachu, mein neuer Freund, warte doch!", rief Biyomon hinter ihm herflatternd. Jedoch die kleine gelbe Elektromaus hörte nicht auf sie sondern lief einfach weiter, bis er an einem Abgrund kam und beinahe gefallen wäre.  
  
Endlich erreichte ihn Biyomon und Gabumon gemeinsam. Der kleine rosa farbende Vogel rief ihm zu: „Was hast du? Was habe ich getan!", da rief er ihr traurig zu, was er meinte. „Aber...", wollte sie erwidern. Jedoch Pikachu war schon wieder verschwunden...  
  
Dieses Mal hielt Pikachu nichts bei Biyomon. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich zu Ash. So schnell wie möglich weg von hier. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen lief er schnell in die nächste Stadt, um seinen Menschenfreund zu finden. Am Pokemon- Center angekommen sprang er sofort in Ashs Arme. „Na komm, wir müssen weiter!", meinte Ash und schaute Rocko und Misty an. „Ja, war schön hier!", meinte das rothaarige Mädchen noch, bevor sie die Stadt verließen Traurig schaute Pikachu zurück, er würde den rosa Farbenden Vogel genannt Biyomon niemals mehr vergessen.  
  
Einige Jahre später: Pikachu hat der weil eine neue Freundin gefunden. Jedoch Biyomon hat er nie vergessen. Er nutzte die Chance sie zu suchen, als sein Mädchen ihn verließ für ein anderes Mädchen. Er suchte sie Tag und Nacht, bis er sie fand. Bei Gabumon. Er erhaschte noch einen glücklichen Blick von ihr und lief dann einsam und allein in den Sonnenuntergang hinein. Ganz allein... 


End file.
